


御龙品凤录

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	御龙品凤录

“旭凤受伤了？”荼姚惊得一下子从座位上站起来，一边提起裙摆往宫门走一边急急问道：“何时受伤，为何无人来报我？”

　　“听说是与魔界大战时不小心被伤到了内丹，如今正在璇玑宫由大殿疗伤……”

　　荼姚停了下来，一巴掌掴了过去。冷笑道：“旭凤乃天帝嫡子，受伤了自然有我这个母神护持，用得着夜神上赶着献殷勤？”

　　整座紫方云宫鸦雀无声，一干仙侍匍匐在地瑟瑟发抖。

　　天后虽然向来和夜神不合，但也维持着表面的母慈子孝，从未有一日像现在这样一听到“璇玑宫”三字就勃然大怒。

　　他们却不知冰冻三尺非一日之寒。追根溯源，荼姚对润玉的成见起源于太微的不忠，膨胀于簌离的不知廉耻。但这一切说到底也只是长辈的恩怨，和润玉也实在牵扯不上什么关系。

　　怨恨是有，杀心不至于。否则她早就在润玉尚未长成时打出一把琉璃净火把他烧得灰飞烟灭了，何至于还留着这么个人碍自己的眼，安安稳稳的做着天界的夜神大殿？

　　但这些年来旭凤和润玉越发亲密，她苦口婆心的说了很多次，旭凤从未往心里去。说得多了，反倒被他拿话噎住，“我实在不懂，我和兄长其乐融融，母神应当感到欣慰才是，怎么反倒不满起来。难道非要弄得我和兄长反目成仇，兄弟阋墙才好么？”

　　这个傻孩子，你可知母神担心的不是你和润玉乐不乐，融不融，而是……

　　眨眼间璇玑宫已在眼前，哐当一声推开宫门，床上那两人惊了一下，一个拿着被子往另一个身上盖，一个眨着眼睛傻乎乎看着她。

　　“你……你们……”荼姚看着衣衫不整的两人，只觉得胸口的内丹精元在颤抖，脚下天旋地转，仿佛六界大劫提前来临。

　　“润玉不知母神驾到，有失远迎。”润玉将被子往旭凤身上又拢了拢，起身下床行礼。

　　别人行礼要么是恭敬谄媚，要么就是卑微柔顺，可润玉行礼却是一派的行云流水，即便荼姚这样心有成见之人，也觉得赏心悦目起来。真是陌上人如玉，公子世无双。

　　“母神怎么来了？”旭凤动了动，那被子就从肩头滑了下来。

　　荼姚的眼都气红了，“你们两个……你们两个……”她狠狠喘了两口气才把话继续说下去，“你们方才在做什么，衣衫不整，岂不让人看笑话？”一边说一边走过去坐在床边，帮他整理衣衫。

　　“那些魔头用冰寒术法伤了我，兄长正帮我疗伤哩！”旭凤指着肩头那道白痕道：“喏，就是这里。母神不用担心，已经好得差不多了。”

　　旭凤是荼姚的心肝宝贝，在整理衣衫时早就上上下下查探了一遍。心道：若不是你身上只有一道白痕，润玉那厮还能站在这里么？

　　她对旭凤向来是慈母心肠，心中再气恼，脸上还是能挤出笑意来，“你这傻孩子也真是的，受了伤不来找母神却去找兄长，难道母神的紫方云宫还能缺了灵药不成？”

　　旭凤一双凤眸波光流转，漾出满满的笑意来。可是这温柔的眸光看的不是荼姚，而是润玉。

　　润玉也是如此，见他看过来，淡红的唇角也微微弯了起来，就如春日里绽放的第一朵桃花。

　　荼姚简直气得吐血，明知旭凤听不进去，还是当着润玉的面含沙射影指桑骂槐的说了一大堆话。

　　最后临走时狠狠瞪了润玉一眼，皮笑肉不笑的道：“旭凤身为天界战神，向来忙得很，可不像夜神这么空闲。”言下之意就是要润玉少来烦他。

　　润玉自然答允，只是这答允落不落到实处，那就只有天知地知了。

　　“母神生气了。”何止生气，连脚步都带着火星子，一踩一个坑。旭凤收回目光，“母神说话向来如此，兄长莫要往心里去。”

　　“怎会。”润玉挑开旭凤一角衣襟摸了摸伤处，“冰寒之毒已经除尽，接下来就是好好调养了。我这璇玑宫缺医少药的，比不得母神的紫方云宫。”

　　说是不在意，其实心里还是在意的。旭凤歪头看着润玉，抿着唇角笑。

　　“旭儿在笑什么？”

　　“谁说璇玑宫缺医少药，眼前不就有一味大大的良药么？”拉过润玉的手亲了亲，“兄长就是我的良药。”

　　旭凤的唇瓣温暖干燥，如同夏日的烈阳。润玉心中阴霾尽去，伸手把旭凤揽在怀里，“只要你心里有我，我心里有你，别人如何我都不放在心上。我只是担心……”他亲了亲旭凤的脸颊，“听说父帝要为你择一门亲事，不知是哪位上神之女。”

　　“我不答应就是。”旭凤和润玉身形相仿，这么被揽着实在不舒服，就直起身子换了个姿势，顺手把润玉揽在怀里。“只要我坚持不允，母神也不能拿我怎样。母神若站在我这边，父帝自然就说不上话了。”

　　润玉嗯了一声，他总觉得荼姚一心让旭凤当储君，并不单单是为了巩固权势这么简单，但若不是这样……还能是什么呢？

　　他心思向来细腻，须臾间已经把方才荼姚的言行举止过了一遍，连眼神变化都没有拉下。当荼姚看到他们衣衫不整坐在床上时的神情，与其说是对庶子逾矩的不满，不如说是……说是看到女儿被登徒子轻薄时的暴怒。

　　他被心中的想法惊得抖了一下，旭凤以为他冷，把他揽得更紧了一些。

　　旭凤原身是火凤，身体暖洋洋的像个小太阳，与他的冰寒体质正好相辅相成。

　　火凤……嗯，他仿佛在省经阁看过一本书，说火凤是……是……

　　他绞尽脑汁，越拼命去想越想不起来，改日定要去省经阁走一遭。

　　“兄长……兄长？”

　　抬眼看到旭凤满脸担忧，“方才我想事情岔了神，旭儿再说一遍可好？”

　　“也没有什么。”旭凤手掌一翻，掌心处静静躺着一片月牙形的晶莹鳞片，“兄长的逆鳞我一直带在身边。”这话明显只说了一半，且说话时目光躲闪，连耳郭泛着微微的粉色。

　　润玉和他心意相通，立刻明白了，“旭儿的寰谛凤翎于我来说是天下第一要紧之物，即便我性命不在了也要护着它。”说完也是手掌一翻，一枚金黄色的簪子闪动着五色光芒，耀眼得让满殿的明珠都失了颜色。

　　旭凤眉眼弯弯，笑得灿烂，他汲了鞋子下床整理好衣着。“母神定是找父帝去了，指不定还要再谈谈立储之事。我见缝插针，瞧瞧能不能让父帝打消为我娶亲的念头。”

　　谈何容易，润玉轻轻摇头，目送旭凤离去。娶亲、兄弟悖伦，是挡在两人面前的两座高山，自然不能让旭凤一人去面对。他心中已经有了一番缜密谋算，待到恰当时机，便以雷霆之势一击而就，神挡杀神佛挡灭佛。

　　一个月后，旭凤涅槃。

　　在荼姚严令之下，整个天界都如临大敌。润玉心系旭凤，哪怕荼姚对他疑心重重，他也伺机守在栖梧宫前。

　　谁知还是出了事，旭凤涅槃失败，坠下天界，不知所踪。


End file.
